


Lace and Lattes

by UM1



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by that tweet of the waist chains, Keonhee you bastard, Kinda enemies to lovers tbh, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photography, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Yeo Hwanwoong, Ravn respectable man, Ravn works at an underwear store, Reforming clothes, Roommates, Safe Sane and Consensual, Singing, Strangers to Lovers, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UM1/pseuds/UM1
Summary: Hwanwoong wants to feel more confident in his own skin and reward himself with some daring underwear, so he drags his roommate Keonhee to an underwear shop. In there they find their upperclassman Youngjo, who was being incredibly nice until an accident happened. Like this, the man immediately gained a spot in Hwanwoong's blacklist.Watch as Youngjo tries to get forgiveness from Hwanwoong, who only gets more convinced he's a total dickhead, despite his crush.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming in! I hope you have a good read!

Autumn got to its peak, skies were gloomy on most days, and the tendency was to eat at the cosy comfort of the cafeteria as it would be too cold outside. However, whenever there’s a bit of sun during lunchtime, the sulky mood is lifted and it feels fresh to eat outside as the warm coloured leaves fall slowly around campus. That’s what Hwanwoong and Keonhee decided to do during their lunch break today.

“You want me to go with you? To a lingerie store?”, Keonhee asked, eyes wide open and interrupting his sandwich.

“Yeah? I never went to one and I don’t want to go there by myself”, Hwanwoong said, not taking his eyes out of his microwaved meal.

“But… you know… won’t it be a little weird?”, Keonhee said, not understanding the context of the request and trying to brush it off.

“But I’m most comfortable with you. This is not the weirdest thing we’ve done, is it?”, Hwanwoong said, still not looking at Keonhee in the eyes.

“Is it okay if I ask why you want to go to a lingerie store so suddenly?”, Keonhee finally asked with his mouth half full.

Hwanwoong adjusted his posture and cleared his mind to tell his best friend what is really going through his mind. It shouldn’t be too hard since they don’t usually hide secrets from each other, but this is something that’s still very personal, and a topic they normally avoid for the sake of each other’s privacy.

“You know… I want to make myself feel a bit more special. Because we all should reward ourselves sometimes, right?”, the boy timidly said, trying to make sense of the latest feelings he’s experienced.

“Oh~! So, like… self-care?”, Keonhee asked, positively surprised and cheering on his friend.

“Yeah, on that sense. Because you see all these amazing models wearing pretty pieces and you wonder: _would I look as amazing?_ And you’d probably think: _ah, maybe not_. But I still decided to try to feel sexy at home, with that one sheer t-shirt I usually wear as an overlay, you know?”, Hwanwoong continued, reassured by his friend’s nods of interest. “And, not to be self-centred, but I really felt so attractive at that time”.

“Oh no, man. That’s not being self-centred, that’s being confident, and we love it in this house”, Keonhee said, loving the fact that his friend is acknowledging the incredible person he really is.

“Like, you know how there’s certain clothes that look especially good on you? This made me understand that you don’t have to look like a perfect model to look sexy on a nice piece of underwear”, Hwanwoong confessed.

“Yeah! You can look fancy just as you are. I understand what you mean”, Keonhee agreed, patting his friend’s back. “Though, to me, you could totally be a model.”

“Wow. Kiss me then, you coward”, Hwanwoong joked, sipping on his drink, as if he didn’t know the other would hit him after what he said.

“God dammit. A man can’t compliment his mate these days…”, the other sighed, taking the last bite of his lunch.

“So will you go to the store with me or not?”, Hwanwoong asked.

“Now that you explained yourself, yes, I guess”, Keonhee decided, not denying what would make his friend feel like the best version of himself.

☆

Later that weekend, after Hwanwoong’s shift at the cafeteria ended, he and Keonhee finally made their way to the shopping’s lingerie store. Hwanwoong had previously checked their products online, so he knew what type of underwear pieces he could find. He just hoped no one would judge his choices in a shop with so much variety. That’s part of the reason why he brought his best friend with him.

They entered and Hwanwoong looked for the pieces he had in mind. He wanted some white sheer lace boxers, not too revealing, yet provocative. However, they couldn’t find any light coloured ones, except on the women’s section. Hwanwoong was starting to get frustrated and Keonhee was going to suggest asking for some help from the staff, but, from the way they looked lost walking around the store aimlessly, help arrived before they had to ask.

“Do you need any help?”, a guy with slightly overgrown dark hair and intense but warm eyes asked. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt of the staff with some skinny black jeans. Somehow, such a simple outfit complimented his build very well. The only thing standing out were his shoes, filled with scribbles in bright colours.

“ _Why is it always the cute guys who work at these places?_ ”, Hwanwoong asked himself. Externally, he looked conflicted whether to accept the help or not, only getting more shy. Keonhee to the rescue!

“Yes! We’re looking for lace models like these, but in white”, the friend answered, pointing at the darker models.

“Oh, I’ll get them for you. We are still replenishing the stock, sorry for that”, the staff said, always with a welcoming smile. “What’s the size you need?”

“Hwanwoong, what’s your size?”, Keonhee asked, turning to the other. Great. Now the staff knows not only Hwanwoong’s name but also that he’s getting the underwear for himself. He wanted to slap his friend on the spot, but kept his composure for the handsome staff who was being so nice to them and answered the question.

The staff quickly got the boxers they wanted, trying to organize his thoughts on the way. He did find that guy alluring, knowing lace would be the best option to compliment his seemingly delicate features and blonde hair. But he couldn’t get too carried away on that train of thought, he has to be professional. As handsome and eye catching as the guy is, he’s just another costumer looking for the perfect underwear. Though he feels like he’s seen him before.

“Here they are”, he said, simply handing the boxers to Hwanwoong. “I’ll be at the register, if you need any more help”, he finished, running there as he saw there were costumers waiting to pay.

Once the staff walked away, Keonhee immediately turned to Hwanwoong, whispering a little too loudly: “Yeo Hwanwoong! Do you know who that guy is?”

“Am I supposed to know who that guy is?”, the blonde asked, giving a bothered look.

“How are you so slow? That’s our upperclassman!”, Keonhee said, with his eyes wide open.

“Oh well, I’m sorry I don’t know every single person on our degree”, Hwanwoong plainly said, trying not to pay much attention to that as he kept on checking some other clothes.

“Kim Youngjo? Doesn’t that name sound familiar? I can’t believe he works here...”, the other kept on adding.

“I get it. He’s cute or whatever. But I don’t have to know everything about him, okay?”, Hwanwoong ended the conversation he was trying to avoid.

“Oh”, Keonhee just said after hearing that. From then on he tried to hide a strange smirk on his face.

Hwanwoong chose some other pieces to buy. He fell in love with some light purple satin short shorts, and was also interested in the waist chains and some more casual harnesses, but he decided to keep being discreet and only take the two pieces of underwear he chose, not only for his sake, but also for the sake of his wallet.

On the checkout, Youngjo made sure to keep his face and voice as bright as possible to treat the handsome guy right. He tried to erase his name, but somehow it seems it had been stuck to his memory before... Hwanwoong? Cute name for a cute guy, he thinks.

“Here you have it”, Youngjo said, handing the bag with the new underwear to Hwanwoong. “I hope you like them. I’m sure they’ll look good on you.” Silence followed.

“ _Oh my god… why the fuck did I say that?_ ”, he thought to himself, wanting to hide under the counters.

“Ah… thank you!”, Hwanwoong replied with a forced smile and left the store quickly with Keonhee.

As soon as they were out of sight, Keonhee burst laughing: “MAN! What just happened? Kim Youngjo? I never thought…”

“That last comment was absolutely unnecessary. He’s on my blacklist”, Hwanwoong said, looking pissed off and embarrassed.

“But didn’t you find him cute?”, Keonhee asked, still laughing at the situation.

“He was all kind and cute until he decided to be a creep”, the blonde said in a severe tone.

“Maybe he was just being nice. From what I know of him, I bet he says that to every client. You’re not that special, mister Yeo Hwanwoong~”, Keonhee said, getting slapped on the shoulder as an answer. He also had to cook dinner for him in the dorms because of this, and also because he didn’t want his friend to overthink it.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves on, new underwear or not, Hwanwoong thinks.

Working on weekdays is extra tiring, but Hwanwoong prefers this shift, as it leaves his weekends free and there’s much less clients to take care of. Plus, his new co-worker Dongju, was nice company to have around, since he was also a student and at the same department as his.

Lately, Hwanwoong has been regretting not buying the other pieces he wanted at the underwear store. The lace boxers were super comfortable and dainty, and the satin ones gave him the confidence of a superstar inside the bedroom. But, especially the waist chain, would be the best accessory to make him truly feel like the best version of himself. Even if he’s the only one seeing it. But that doesn’t really matter, since he really has been becoming more confident with how he looks, a huge accomplishment for him.

That thought made him smile a little bit, but it’s time to serve the costumer that just approached.

“Good afternoon!”, he greeted, only to get surprised by the looks of the client he’s talking to. Again, the overgrown hair peeking under the purple beanie and more clothes with scribbles.

“ _Of course he had to come here on weekdays. Of course it had to be him_ ”, poor Hwanwoong thought, his face already looking less friendly. He just hoped the Youngjo guy wouldn’t say more stupid crap, so he could treat him as a decent client.

“An Americano, please”, Youngjo said, sounding a bit shy. He still regrets the words he said, and he shouldn’t be here by any means, since literally any cafeteria has Americanos. Once he realized Hwanwoong was from the same degree as his, he thought wanting to befriend him wouldn’t be weird at all, but the more he thinks about what he’s doing, the more of a creep he thinks he is.

Hwanwoong had noticed how flustered Youngjo was, which left him a little confused, but he didn’t give it much thought. He just wanted the other to go out of his sight quickly, as soon as he paid for the drink. And so the dark haired guy did, leaving the cafeteria in a rush.

“Hey, Dongju”, Hwanwoong called.

“Yeah?”, he answered, organizing the coffee cups.

“Does that guy come here often?”

“I’ve never seen him here before”, Dongju replied. “Is there a problem?”

“Don’t worry. I just thought you could know him”, Hwanwoong said. So the creepy guy really came here as soon as he changed his shift? This might be a coincidence, but the universe really seems to be against him. Perhaps he should ask Keonhee more things about this mysterious Kim Youngjo that fate wants to make him meet so badly.

☆

“Guess who appeared at the cafeteria?”, Hwanwoong asked, sitting at the dorm’s kitchen table to eat dinner along with Keonhee.

“The owner asking about the vase you broke?”, Keonhee guessed away.

“No, idiot. It’s worse than that.”

“Worse? The police taking you to jail for being a hoe?”, the friend in pyjamas said, now only joking.

“No! The guy we saw on the weekend at the lingerie store”, Hwanwoong said, stealing a piece of meat from the other’s plate.

“Haha! Youngjo? Then I was half right”, Keonhee laughed.

“How were you?... Anyways, I don’t understand what he’s trying to do, because Dongju told me that he hasn’t even seen him there before. It’s like he knew I was there today”, the blonde vented, again only looking at his food.

“It’s just a coincidence, man. Only your co-worker and I know you changed shifts, right? And if Dongju doesn’t know him, then how would he know you were there?”, Keonhee assured. “You’re just overthinking, Woongie.”

Hwanwoong remained silent, just eating his food. He acknowledged there was nothing to worry about, but he still wants to know what type of person Youngjo is. Something has compelled him to that guy, even if it’s just reasons to avoid him, and he wants to make sure he isn’t some type of stalker following him around.

“Do you know anything about Youngjo, though?”, he asked after finding some courage.

“Well… we barely see each other. I only saw him in the parties of our degree, but I’ve never approached, since he usually stays with the colleagues from his year. But what I usually hear about him is that he cares a lot about his friends and will always help whenever you need. And I think he seems to be very nice too. He usually joins in everyone’s shenanigans and has great fun with everybody”, Keonhee explained, always trying to make Hwanwoong calm his heart.

“No bad things? Suspicious…”, Hwanwoong said, unsure.

“Trust me. He won’t hurt you”, the friend insisted. “Though, knowing you, you’ll still hold a grudge against him because you’re that stubborn.”

“If you were in my place you wouldn’t be laughing. But okay, I get it. It’s useless to think about him. He probably won’t show up again and I’m just being overdramatic”, Hwanwoong concluded, again cutting this type of conversation short.

“But what if he does? What are you going to do?”, Keonhee teased, already grinning.

“Aren’t you supposed to help here, dumbass?”, Hwanwoong playfully yelled.

☆

The rain was becoming stronger this time around. Usually, a warm drink would be the best option to make cold days a bit happier. Though he makes them every shift, Hwanwoong hasn’t had the opportunity to enjoy one for himself. Or maybe a sweet little cake, still a bit warm from the oven. That and a self-care night in his small bedroom would be the best thing to bring some comfort as the exams approach.

He was on the first hour of his shift. At this time of the afternoon, there were only students occupying the tables and the regular old clients who come for their usual coffee. Every day, Hwanwoong gets used to seeing those people, becoming more familiarized with their lives, also with Dongju’s help.

“Good afternoon. An Americano, like last time”.

The client Hwanwoong wished he wasn’t familiarized with came back. And he always chooses to make his order with him. It’s only the second time he comes here, but Hwanwoong’s patience gets cut shorter every time. If only he could read his mind, he could understand whether he does this on purpose or not.

Youngjo got rain all over his jacket just because he wanted to get an Americano from Hwanwoong’s cafeteria, which isn’t even close to his dorm. He’s really crossing the line. But he can’t let him know he’s there for him. He only wished he could make him smile a bit more when he talks to him, but it’s okay. He looks stunning even when he’s wearing messy work clothes and talking to probably the most unpleasant guy ever.

“ _Damn you, Youngjo. Why are you doing this when the only thing you know about the guy besides his name is that he’s on your degree, likes pretty underwear and works at the farthest cafeteria from university?_ ”, he asked himself, bringing his cup to a table in the corner, since he doesn’t want to go out under such strong rain again.

Hwanwoong kept an eye on Youngjo from the counters. He also made sure Dongju also noticed him, but he was still clueless about the situation. The guy was nervously tapping his feet under the table and put headphones on while checking his phone. Gradually, the nervous tapping turned into a calmer and paced beat, probably following along with whatever he was listening to.

Somehow, the guy always has some piece of clothing with scribbles on it. This time, they’re along the seams of his jeans. He does seem to have a unique sense of fashion, that’s probably why he works on retail. At least Hwanwoong finds that interesting about him. But he doesn’t want to think about him, so he goes back to work, since he has to leave sooner today because of a replacement class.

Youngjo felt a little safer in the corner he chose to sit. While the storm seemed to calm down outside, he also managed to make his thoughts stop racing for a bit, with the help of some music. He kept on listening, and found a song that made his feelings feel completely understood. He felt a strong need of covering it and it could maybe become a nice track for his Soundcloud. It’s always in random situations like this that inspiration kicks in. Random situations like the clearly planned schedule of being in the same cafeteria at 4 o’clock.

Sometimes he could swear Hwanwoong was constantly looking at him. It’s most probably just his imagination. Or the obvious fact that they study in the same degree. Perhaps he should use that as an excuse to start talking to the blonde guy who got stuck on his mind. But what’s he going to talk about? Make up a fake assignment they have to do together for some magical reason? He’s not even behind the counters anymore.

First, he feels the need to apologize for the uncomfortable words he said when they first met. He doesn’t really understand why he can’t just forget about that. He’s only certain he’s crushing on Hwanwoong. More than would even make sense, since he knows only little of his personality. So, he wants to make sure he didn’t make such a precious guy feel bad or insecure. But how could he do that indirectly and kindly enough?

☆

Hwanwoong heard his phone ring when he was heading to the replacement class It was Dongju.

 _“The weird guy bought a drink for you. I can leave it at your door_ ”

The boy checked the photo Dongju also sent. It was a strawberry latte, his favourite drink from the place. Did Youngjo perhaps know that too? Just how much does that guy know? That doesn’t make Hwanwoong’s suspicions less believable at all. But, at least, he’s going to have a nice drink as soon as he gets home. As long as it’s not poisoned or something.

“ _Tysm. Give it to Keonhee if he’s at home_ ”

☆

Tired from such a harsh day of jumping between uni and work, Hwanwoong looked very tired when he arrived home, but Keonhee had cooked more in excess, so the other wouldn’t have to bother much. And, of course, so that they could talk about the mysterious cup Dongju brought to their dorm.

Finally sitting down to eat and rest, Hwanwoong got jumpscared by Keonhee who ran towards him with the strawberry latte in hand and a smile way too wide. He noticed there were scribbles on the cup, unlike the names they usually write for the costumers. That was definitely Youngjo’s style, he thought.

Hwanwoong read them: “ _I’m sorry for the other day. And for being such a creep, I just wanted to apologize_ ”. He made a disgusted face as he read that, which Keonhee noticed. It also had some other letters under that, probably something in English, but they were hard to read. _Hertbend_? _Heartleat_? _Heartbeat_?

“See? He just wanted to talk to you and apologize”, the friend said.

“He had a thousand other different ways to do it, what the fuck is he thinking?”, Hwanwoong complained, always uncomfortable with how Youngjo acts. “At least it’s my favourite drink…”

“I think he’s pretty shy, actually. Maybe that’s why we never talked, though we’ve been together many times”, Keonhee said, always taking the side of the upperclassman.

Hwanwoong remembered how nervous Youngjo looked and sounded when he went to the cafeteria for the first time. Maybe Keonhee is also right about that and he’s just always insisting on labelling the weird guy as a bad person all the time, for some reason. Still, all he did was very creepy behaviour, and Hwanwoong will always have his doubts because of that.

“I bet he’s an asshole”, he said, keeping his stubbornness.

“You know, you could stop acting like that and actually talk to him to clear things out. Then we’ll see who’s the asshole”, Keonhee said, already fed up with Hwanwoong’s behaviour, though it’s kind of funny to watch.

“Okay then! You know what? I’ll do it tomorrow. I don’t know why you want me to talk to him, but I’ll do it since you want it so badly”, the blonde decided, determined and getting sick of Keonhee’s grins.

☆

The Kim Youngjo with overgrown hair and scribbles on his clothes refuses to leave Hwanwoong’s mind, even when it’s pitch black outside and raining and he’s doing a thing as mundane as changing his underwear. And he hates that it’s getting to that point. They really have to talk, so that, hopefully, he will be able to take him out of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you doing, Youngjo...


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong, please take a deep breath. You can kick that creep's ass.

Hwanwoong is going to riot today. Now that he promised Keonhee he was going to talk to Youngjo and prepared himself mentally for that, the bastard isn’t coming. He’s on the last 10 minutes of his shift and he’s constantly looking at the clock because he can’t wait to have a conversation with an asshole. At this point, it’s useless to have any hope and he can’t get in a bad mood in front of the clients.

When the boy was making the last drink of the day, he heard the door open and a guy panting coming in, his clothes wet from running in the rain, once again. Almost too late to be able to be considered as a decent human in Hwanwoong’s consideration. The latter didn’t want to admit that his face brightened up a little when he came in. And now, both of them were equally nervous.

“An Americano, as usual, right?”, Hwanwoong asked Youngjo, already making his order with a sufficiently kind face, which calmed the client a little bit.

“Yes, please.”

While Hwanwoong was preparing the drink, he was anxiously trying to think of ways to approach Youngjo and ask for a bit of his time. Behind his back, Youngjo was biting his nails, wondering if the other received the drink he bought yesterday or not.

“Here it is”, Hwanwoong gave the Americano to Youngjo and picked up the money.

“Did they give you the latte yesterday?”, Youngjo shyly asked, but using all of his bravery.

“About that… do you mind waiting a bit so we can talk? My shift is over, I’ll get to you in a second”, the blonde said, not being harsh on his words, since he did notice how insecure the other sounds.

“Okay. I’ll be at a table”, Youngjo replied, pretending he was making his way to a table, but coming back as soon as Hwanwoong went to the kitchen to take his apron off. After ordering another strawberry latte, he finally sat down, at a table in the corner, like last time, waiting for Hwanwoong. He’s nervously moving his legs again, afraid of what type of impression the other has of him.

Hwanwoong approached and sat down, looking as beautiful as ever, with an oversized and cozy light green sweatshirt to keep warm from the cold and some simple jeans to create an outfit that doesn’t require any intricacies for an ordinary day of work. Well, maybe not so ordinary. Youngjo only wished he didn’t have an unsure smile every time they see each other.

“Oh!”, Hwanwoong said when he noticed the extra drink Youngjo bought for him.

“It’s for you”, Youngjo replied, continuing to drink his Americano.

“How did you know this is my favourite drink?”, the blonde asked, not really expecting an answer, and again noticing the scribbles in English on the cup that he can’t decipher.

Youngjo started laughing. Hwanwoong got surprised by that, because the laugh was very heartfelt, even cute. And the intense eyes of his get very soft when he smiles.

“Actually, it was a friend of yours who told me”, he said, still timid.

“Uhm?”, Hwanwoong’s only hummed, while drinking the latte he loves so much.

“He also told me to come later today because your shift would be over by now, and we could talk… he’s been telling me these things…”, the dark haired confessed, trying not to look at him in the eyes.

“KEONHEE?”, the blonde almost yelled, making the other laugh again. Someone’s not sleeping inside the dorm tonight. Or entering in it ever again. You better start packing, Lee Keonhee. “So he knows you?”

“I only knew him from parties and stuff, and I really wanted to talk to you, but I only had his contact. He told me I should meet you at work, but I’ve been too unsure whether it would be alright to start a conversation after what happened. I didn’t want to get in your way”, Youngjo said, shyly touching his overgrown hair as he talked. It will soon turn into a mullet if he doesn’t trim it.

Even though he was beyond mad at Keonhee for being behind all these weird happenings, Hwanwoong couldn’t get over how sweet Youngjo sounded explaining it all. There was no doubt he was just a very insecure guy with no ill intentions. His voice, the way he carefully chose his words and the kind face gave it away. He was just being ordered around by an idiot called Keonhee with incomprehensible intentions.

“Well, I kinda had you on my blacklist for that. Almost called the police”, Hwanwoong playfully said.

“I’m really, really sorry for everything. I can leave if you don’t feel comfortable”, Youngjo said, bowing slightly to show his guilt. He just hopes the adorable guy doesn’t tell him to leave, but it’s totally fair if he does.

“No, please. Now that I understand, you’re not as suspicious. It was a bit childish of me to think you were a bad guy, I’m sorry”, Hwanwoong also apologized. He didn’t fully let the grudge down, though. It had been too psychologically stressing to just go away like that.

“What should I do to gain your trust?”, Youngjo asked himself.

“Don’t act like a creep anymore. And actually talk to me. I’ll take care of Keonhee”, the blonde answered, planning a human sacrifice in the back of his mind.

“I promise. I don’t want to make you worry anymore”, Youngjo said, smiling in reassurance.

They exchanged social media accounts and talked about their degree, their part time jobs and how Hwanwoong’s adapting as a first year. The blonde had noticed how Youngjo’s Instagram account had a Soundcloud link, unlocking a conversation theme that made the other’s eyes shine. Both spoke about their favourite music, how Youngjo loves to produce his own songs and how Hwanwoong wished he could make it as a dancer if the industry was less inhumane.

Of course, fashion was also a theme they talked and laughed about, being another of Youngjo’s passions. Hwanwoong confessed he found it cute how the other has so many reformed pieces of clothing, making them more unique to Youngjo, or Ravn, his pseudonym he just learned. On his part, the dark haired was still afraid to talk about Hwanwoong’s fashion style, since one single comment about it provoked all of the tension between them. He wanted to give him all types of compliments, and tell him how incredible of a person he seems to be, but it’s better to keep that to himself for now, since he finally managed to make Hwanwoong smile whole heartedly.

“Oh my god. It’s almost dinner time! I have to go, I still have to study a ton”, Hwanwoong complained, looking at the clock that he ignored for too long now. “And also to take care of a certain someone…”

“I have to go too. I can help you study and give you materials, if you want”, Youngjo suggested, putting on his jacket.

“Really?”, Hwanwoong asked, willing to accept any help to understand the subjects which teachers fail to explain well. Youngjo really is the type to always help his friends without them asking, uh?

“Of course! I’ve been on your place before, haven’t I?”, the dark haired said, always with friendly eyes, following Hwanwoong outside, without having to worry about the rain this time.

“Thank you so much, really! We can decide on what to do later, then”, the blonde thanked.

“Alright”, Youngjo said, about to part ways. “So, am I out of your blacklist?”

“Hum… maybe not yet”, Hwanwoong said cutely. After waving goodbye, both made their ways home quickly, before the rain would start to fall again.

☆

“LEE KEONHEE!”, Hwanwoong yelled furiously as soon as he stepped inside the house.

“Jesus Christ! What?”, Keonhee said after screaming his lungs out because of the other’s sudden entrance.

“You little son of a bitch, YOU are the asshole!”, the blonde said, running towards the other.

Once Keonhee understood what he was talking about, he started laughing uncontrollably. Hwanwoong just wanted to slap him, which he did, but in sort of a playful manner. Only sort of.

“You’re mad because I set you up with a cute guy?”, Keonhee asked with a grin.

“No! I’m mad because you made a guy who could be my crush act like a stalker!”, Hwanwoong spit out, his little rage not letting him filter the truth.

“A CRUSH? YEO HWANWOONG~!”, Keonhee said in a sassy manner, running away from the other guy, who started chasing him around the dorm. They should start thinking about making less noise, as the night time has settled and everybody in the dorms can hear their footsteps and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crush, uh?
> 
> May Lee Keonhee rest in peace, I guess


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this character development, mister Hwanwoong?

Youngjo’s dorm is so much more welcoming than Hwanwoong’s. Maybe because he’s been living in it for much longer, so the belongings, plants, and polaroids scattered all over the place have been accumulating and bringing much life into it.

What the blonde also was surprised by was a ball of white fur running around the room, excited to play with the new visitor. It was Sunny, Youngjo’s dog, that Hwanwoong was completely enchanted by.

“Sunny, come here! Let Hwanwoong study in peace”, Youngjo said, patting his lap so the dog would bother him instead.

“It’s okay, I’m finished anyways. Continue your work”, Hwanwoong said, petting the dog on his lap and cupping its face. “Plus, you like my lap much more, don’t you, Sunny?”

Youngjo smiled tenderly at the two and closed his books. “Sunny! Sunny!”, he called in a high pitched and excited voice, making the dog leave the other’s lap and jump onto his instead. “What did you say, again?”

Being challenged, Hwanwoong ran and landed on the couch, the dog following him and jumping onto his lap again. Youngjo followed the dog and pretended he was also going to sit on Hwanwoong’s lap.

“You’re gonna kill your dog!”, Hwanwoong pushed Youngjo away, laughing.

Youngjo plopped on the sofa right by Hwanwoong’s side. That’s probably the closest he’s ever been to him, physically and emotionally. He decided to turn on the tv to at least have some background noise.

“Unfortunately my roommate took his Switch with him, so we can’t play any games right now”, he clarified, adjusting his messy hair. “What do you want to do?”

Hwanwoong closely took a mental picture of the guy beside him. He was wearing a black sweatshirt decorated with his own pins, in a very casual look that always looks good on him. His skin is glowing with the sunlight coming in at golden hour, his elegant glasses and earrings shining too. Somehow, since Youngjo’s intentions became clear, Hwanwoong started feeling a strong attraction towards him, feeling the need to impress and to cherish each moment with him. He’s well aware. He had a crush from the beginning but he hid it behind the “stalker” excuse.

“Whatever you want… what do you usually do?”, the blonde asked, his eyes following the other who got up to get snacks.

“On my free time? Usually I spend it inside my room, working on songs or destroying another piece of clothing if I feel like it…”, Youngjo answered from the kitchen.

“Can I see some of your reformed clothes?”, Hwanwoong asked, petting Sunny, who was trying to lick his face.

“Sure!”, Youngjo happily said, putting the snacks and drinks he bought on the coffee table. “Follow me to my room.”

Hwanwoong entered his bedroom and was marvelled by a completely customized studio that, with time, and with a growing collection of decorations, became uniquely Youngjo-like, even though the bedroom had the same design as Hwanwoong’s. He had mixing and recording equipment all over the desk, occupying all of its space. Right beside it was a bookshelf filled with art supplies and all the academic books and papers he used over the years, together with a few plushies and figurines. On the wall above them, there were cactus and _love_ neon signs.

That was the flashiest part of his bedroom, the rest being only the bed, Sunny’s little dog bed, another collection of polaroids and posters on the walls, and, finally, the wardrobe they were about to open.

“Whoa…”, Hwanwoong gasped, looking at the diversity of materials, colours and patterns of each piece. Youngjo’s passion for fashion became more than clear at this point, as he carefully chose the pieces he liked the most and laid them on the bed to show them one by one.

“This is nothing but a hobby, nothing special”, Youngjo said. He showed the white shoes he gave colour to, the trousers with patches and drops of multi-coloured paint or back pockets painted as canvases. He didn’t forget the sweatshirts with his own brand _Raflame_ stitched on the sleeves and various other fabrics he overlaid. Even accessories, like hats ripped on the edges with pins and necklaces with small old toys hanging, left Hwanwoong in awe.

“This is incredible. Each of them is different and unique”, the blonde complimented.

“This one’s my favourite”, the dark haired said, showing an oversized denim jacket, ripped on the edges, the lower part hanging and with cuts on the sleeves. On the back, there were a bunch of writings and drawings done with fabric markers, with what looked like a red tulip on the centre. Hwanwoong could recognize the words _Raflame_ and _pls9_ from his Instagram. Youngjo shyly explained that the phrase _Ra spit out flame_ also written on it was his rapping catchphrase.

The oldest was showing every little detail closely, but he wouldn’t stop watching Hwanwoong fondly, who was looking so curious and excited about the story and details of every single piece of clothing. He looked adorable with round glasses he probably only uses for studying, and the fact he was using a sheer t-shirt over a turtleneck made him realize they might have the same sense of fashion. No wonder just showcasing clothes is turning out to be the most exciting thing they’ve ever done together, though they’ve known each other for little more than a week.

Hwanwoong was giving all types of compliments over that single jacket, and Youngjo wouldn’t stop smiling. He knew his gut wasn’t wrong when he let himself fall in love with the blondie, and this moment was worth every night of nervousness without much sleep wondering how to make him smile for him. Youngjo wonders if he looks ridiculous with all the love for the boy showing on his face, but the thought was abruptly interrupted when Hwanwoong decided to try on that denim jacket he was so proud of.

“Oh my god, this is huge”, Hwanwoong said, starting to laugh as he looked at the mirror. The jacket was already oversized for Youngjo, so, on his smaller build, not even his hands could be seen out of the sleeves. He turned around to see the back and exaggerated doing the rapper’s usual poses he noticed on his photos. It was clear Hwanwoong had checked every little thing about Youngjo too, and, though both were too busy laughing and mocking each other, the dark haired was desperate to hide his blushing ears.

“This is in my rob list, I hope you know that”, Hwanwoong said, hugging himself with the jacket on.

“I can let you wear it, but it’s too cold outside for a thin denim jacket”, Youngjo advised, still very flustered.

“Wait, you can write on mine, then”, the blonde suggested, picking up his shearling denim jacket from the living room, not taking off the other’s jacket

“What should I write?”, Youngjo asked as he picked up some markers, nervous because it’s the first time he reforms someone else’s clothes, imagine his crush’s.

“Hum… you could write _Raflame_ here. It’s a cool name”, Hwanwoong said, pointing at the left chest pocket. “This way everyone will know who’s the artist behind it.”

That was the other’s worry. If Hwanwoong really wanted him to write his name on the place of his heart and wear it for the world to see. He smiled once again, as if he wasn’t already smiling all the time, doing his best at the quick design. This made Youngjo wonder if the angelic blonde man in front of him had any feelings for him. But it’s been such a short amount of time and, he can’t forget, he’s still trying to gain his trust. He can’t let his feelings get too much on his head or he might do some type of mistake again.

Hwanwoong giggled after the other finished. He even posted a story on Instagram showing the new design. It wasn’t much but he’s just letting himself go and travel in his feelings, intoxicated by Youngjo’s smell on the jacket he was wearing. Before, Hwanwoong had many things to fear. Now, there are none. Only the fact they don’t know each other so well. But he wants to see more of Youngjo, listen more to his voice, get closer until he can feel his touch. He doesn’t even care about going home and getting back to his responsibilities.

“It looks so cool”, he complimented, clearly smiling at Youngjo, who would only get more thoughtful about Hwanwoong’s feelings.

“Do you want to try it on?”, Youngjo asked.

“This is my new acquisition, Youngjo”, Hwanwoong answered, tugging closer to the oversized jacket. “I’m not taking it off.”

“And you look amazing with it. Wait! You need to take pics”, the dark haired said, looking for his camera in the drawers.

Hwanwoong heard that compliment and felt it going straight at his heart. Plus, this guy is also a photographer? The boy started making the math in his mind: a guy that is absolutely adorable with his dog, makes music, customizes his own fashion, takes pictures of you telling you that you are beautiful, helps you studying, looks at you with the fondest eyes, is handsome as hell... In conclusion, this mad lad is 100% certified boyfriend material.

Youngjo made his best to capture all of Hwanwoong’s beauty in all different angles. With each shutter sound, they’d feel each of their uncertainties about each other fade away. With each picture, there was another memory they created together. They’d smile at each other when trying complicated angles and picking up strange props for their mini photoshoot. They know. They like each other and are aware of that, not needing words.

After that, they got back to the sofa, since the snacks were waiting and Sunny was barking because of the sound of the camera shutter. Hwanwoong kept his typical stubbornness by refusing to take off Youngjo’s jacket, which the other didn’t mind at all.

“You look so adorable”, Youngjo said with smiley eyes as he ate, making Hwanwoong slap him playfully and making sounds of embarrassment.

“You are now allowed to say I look good with any type of clothes”, the blonde said, recalling the last words Youngjo said at the store.

“Am I out of your blacklist?”, the other asked. He did hear very well the last words Hwanwoong said, but decided to only register them in his mind.

“Would I wear your jacket and have your name on mine if you were?”, Hwanwoong asked with an eyebrow raised. Youngjo loved his many facial expressions.

“I’m glad. I knew you would be an amazing guy to meet. Oi! Sunny! Let me eat!”, the fluffy dog interrupted Youngjo by jumping on his lap and trying to steal his food.

“Poor Sunny! Your dumb owner doesn’t give you food?”, Hwanwoong asked the dog in a cute voice, lifting him up. Sunny looked adorably confused, so Hwanwoong kissed his fur, but the dog was trying to escape his pecks, jumping back to the owner’s lap again.

“You don’t like my kisses?”, the blonde asked the dog, looking pouty and making Youngjo melt.

“He only likes my kisses”, the dark haired said, kissing the dog, who didn’t even move a bit by how used he is to being kissed all the time by his forever loving owner.

“Are they more special, Sunny?”, Hwanwoong kept asking the poor dog who just wanted a treat.

He was expecting Youngjo to reply to that, but he didn’t, so Hwanwoong looked up at him with the cutest face he could manage, as a way of asking for one of those special kisses. That silent message, the dark haired had understood, so he smirked and carefully pecked the other’s cheek.

Hwanwoong laughed and again looked at Sunny: “I think I have to agree with you, Sunny. Your owner does give very special kisses”. Youngjo laughed and, though he was super hesitant and unsure about the lines he could be crossing, everything was clear once Hwanwoong kissed his cheek back.

Sunny was uncomfortable on Youngjo’s lap, now that the two _hoomans_ were giving little bites at each other, or pecks, as they call them. Why is Youngjo not giving attention to him anymore? He even tried to be nice to his new friend. Oh, well… the _hooman_ played a lot with Sunny, so of course Youngjo likes him too. Sunny will let it slide this time. He’ll just leave them and watch over from the corner of the room, where he can drink some needed water.

When Sunny turned around after drinking, the other two were now laughing, almost screaming, and hitting each other or trying to give tickles. Is this how love works for _hoomans_? _Hoomans_ are so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never in my life I thought I'd write through a dog's POV


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order fluff?  
> Get Heartbeat by pls9ravn ready, readers.

Raflame: “ _How did the test go?_ ”

Hwanwoong looked at that text message showing up on his phone after some painful 2 hours inside a classroom. He wanted to ignore Youngjo and unwind first before having to think about the test again. It wasn’t awful, but he isn’t confident with the answers he wrote down. Plus, he wants to be honest to Youngjo, but doesn’t want to make him feel like he didn’t help at all.

“ _It was so-so. I don’t feel very good about it, though_ ”, he sent.

“ _It’ll be okay, don’t worry. I know you did your best_ ”, Youngjo answered.

“ _So will you be able to come over?_ ”

“ _Nope. I won’t make it on time. But I promise we can meet tomorrow_ ”

The boy was saddened by the fact he can’t see Youngjo today. That’s the comfort he craves the most right now. Their relationship developed from avoidance to almost complete reliance in a few days. _Well, some people just go very well together_ , he thought, but he didn’t think they’d turn the romantic route so quickly. There was nothing more than little kisses on the cheeks and an awful lot of clinginess, though.

After some more classes, no work shifts for today, Hwanwoong arrived home with Keonhee, both visibly tired. Keonhee noticed a little bag left at their door.

“Oh look what we have here! For Woongie-aegi?~”, Keonhee said, knowingly, reading what was written on the bag.

“Give me that”, Hwanwoong demanded, taking the bag from Keonhee’s hands.

“Wow~. The plot thickens!”, the friend added as he opened the door to the dorm.

Hwanwoong walked to the kitchen and opened the bag, as the rain poured strongly outside and the cold intensified with the moonrise. At least the dorm has quick heating and this little present from Youngjo already warmed his heart before he even got to see the contents.

The blonde lovingly smiled when he saw yet another strawberry latte and a little cake inside the bag. Exactly the things he has been craving to enjoy the gloomy weather. Did Youngjo also know about this from Keonhee, or did he just get it perfectly right?

The roommate noticed Hwanwoong’s little smile. He decided to make fun of him by imitating his voice and quoting: “Oh, Keonhee… this guy’s a creep… Oh Keonhee, he must be an asshole… Oh, Keonhee~”

Obviously, Hwanwoong got embarrassed and started to slap his arm. It’s always like this. No one can live peacefully in this house without being called out.

“And this is why you’re still single”, Hwanwoong simply said, making Keonhee gasp exaggeratedly.

“It’s because I’ve been helping hopeless guys like you!”, he responded.

The funny cat and dog fight continued on and on, even during dinnertime, as Keonhee wouldn’t stop picking on Hwanwoong because of his obvious crush on Youngjo he was so proud of making bloom. At least that made them completely forget about the exam.

Later, when doing the dishes, Hwanwoong was about to throw away the empty plastic cup of the latte when he noticed it had things written on it, as usual. He didn’t even realize that because of Keonhee’s constant bickering. This time, the words were clearer:

_Heartbeat. Pls9ravn_

Finally Hwanwoong understood what Youngjo has been writing on the cups. But why did he put his Instagram handle under the first word?

He checked his Instagram account to try to find anything related to _heartbeat_ , but the search was fruitless. If he’s writing the same word constantly on the cups, he has to be referring to something, and the Instagram handle is probably the clue to find out.

_Isn’t his soundcloud also Pls9ravn?_

Hwanwoong hoped that would connect the dots. He clicked on the link in his Instagram account and searched for any tracks named _Heartbeat_. Checkmate! There was one posted not long ago, a cover, actually. This is what Youngjo wants him to listen, for some reason, and Hwanwoong doesn’t want to believe he sang a song for him.

He immediately went to his room and closed the door, picking up his headphones to pay full attention to the mysterious song. He sat on his bed, facing the window, where he could watch the strong winds making the rain float in waves under the streetlights, as the piano started reaching his ears, in slow soundwaves, accompanied by the surprisingly gentle voice following right along.

The now faint sound of the storm and the calm pace of the song made a wonderful combination, which gave enormous comfort to the heart, but Hwanwoong was being totally lullabied by the rapper’s voice singing so softly and meaningfully, finding himself closing his eyes because the words started resonating in his heart too.

“ _All I wanna do, all I wanna do is say I love you  
All I wanna do, all I wanna do is say I care_”

Hwanwoong covered his mouth with his hand as he realized this was indeed a love confession. The ultimate and corniest proof that their feelings are mutual. His heartbeat got faster, which made him fully understand how head over heels he is now over the boy who’s singing.

“ _Why should I even try when obviously_  
All the words that I say seem to get in my way  
Only wish I could say it with a heartbeat”

The song ended way too soon but the raining continued. As strong as Hwanwoong’s heartbeat. He didn’t really know how to react after listening to Youngjo serenading about his inner conflict. He fell back on the bed giggling while hiding his face, just like a teenage girl dealing with her first love. He needed to talk to him now. It doesn’t matter where he is, he wants to hear his voice, see his face, feel his heartbeat.

“Are you home?”, Hwanwoong texted.

“I just arrived at the station, I’m almost there. Is everything ok?”, Youngjo replied.

“I’ll be waiting for you at the door.”

Hwanwoong told Keonhee he was going out and quickly left the dorm, running while the rain was light, crossing streets and lively alleys until he got to the building of Youngjo’s dorm. At the entrance, he could see a man unlocking the door. It was definitely him, he could see scribbles all over his clothes as he got closer.

“ _Woongie? Did you run all the wa-_ “

The blonde tightly hugged the man who just arrived home. His heart was pounding, not only from running all the way there. Youngjo was caught off guard, but he slowly gave in to the embrace, laying his head on Hwanwoong’s without saying a word.

“Can you feel my heartbeat?”, Hwanwoong asked without looking up to Youngjo and keeping himself close to the other’s chest. Perhaps he felt Youngjo’s heart skip a beat as he realized what the blonde was talking about.

“I can. Can you tell what mine’s saying?”, the dark haired asked, carefully moving Hwanwoong’s hair to be able to look at his expression.

The blonde finally left the embrace, looking up to Youngjo’s gaze, so passionate and hopeful. He put a hand on the taller’s neck, making his face come closer, until their lips finally met.

They let themselves melt in that kiss, despite the growing cold and again intensifying rain. They wanted to pull each other closer, hug each other as hard as they could, touch skin, but staying there was uncomfortable, even if the rain didn’t touch them at all. So, hand in hand, they went up the stairs, until they were finally hidden in Youngjo’s bedroom.

Both were flustered and laughing when they closed the door, but, sitting on the bed, as Youngjo took the lead to another kiss, both forgot about their insecurities which kept this love hidden for longer than necessary. Hwanwoong now sees where the other’s famous loverboy vibe was hiding, and he lets himself be consumed by it, while daring to let his own hands roam around Youngjo’s wide back.

Slowly parting their lips and again opening their eyes at each other, Youngjo can’t help but chuckle affectionately.

“You really are so beautiful”, he said, cupping Hwanwoong’s face on his hands. The blonde made some smiley eyes, not knowing if he should give back the compliment.

Actually, thinking about it, Youngjo has been giving things to him all the time, either compliments or lattes. Hwanwoong has to pay back all of that, somehow.

“I loved to hear you sing”, Hwanwoong said, finally touching that overgrown hair of Youngjo’s, which curls at the nape. “You have the talent to make it big!”

“I don’t want to make it big. And that song was for you only”, the other replied, his hands now caressing Hwanwoong’s neck.

“How lame…”, Hwanwoong joked, which made Youngjo laugh adorably, as he always does with such a pure heart deep within.

“ _All I wanna do, all I wanna do is say I love you. Na na na na na…_ ”, the blonde sang, not knowing the lyrics but recalling part of the melody. He saw Youngjo’s eyes widen and his hands stop on his neck. His eyes were most definitely shining in the darkness of the room only lit by the green and pink neon lights.

“Your voice… is so sweet”, Youngjo said, in disbelief. He doesn’t feel deserving of all he’s getting from the boy he’s holding, his blonde hair coloured by the neon lights.

Hwanwoong shook his head in a humble gesture and leaned in for another kiss. At this point, it’s not their voices that matter, but the strong will they have of getting to know each other by the touch.

The blonde moved from his place and positioned himself on Youngjo’s lap, gaining some control of the kiss. He was exploring the other’s body over the clothes, while their mouths played.

Rain hit the window stronger, their breaths intensified. Hwanwoong even dared to bite Youngjo’s bottom lip on one of the multiple kisses they already exchanged. The other wanted to feel more of Hwanwoong’s skin, so he tried to get his hands underneath his clothes, however, he stopped himself just before proceeding.

“Is this okay?”, Youngjo asked, to make sure Hwanwoong is comfortable and willing to keep going.

“Maybe just that for now”, the other answered, not wishing to go too fast only after a first kiss.

Hwanwoong felt Youngjo’s hands touching the bare skin on his back and started breathing deeply, getting more excited than he was willing to get. Youngjo was also holding back, but played all the cards that were safe at the moment, kissing the other’s neck.

They ended up laying down on the bed side to side, looking at each other. Hwanwoong booped Youngjo’s nose and laughed, wiggling his shoulders. The other kissed his forehead in exchange.

The blonde got closer to get more cuddles from such a warm hearted guy he doesn’t stop falling in love with deeper and deeper. Youngjo, on the other hand, found it insanely adorable how the other always decided to cling onto him, as if he wasn’t almost taking control of everything some minutes ago.

“Next time, I won’t stop you”, Hwanwoong said, looking up at Youngjo’s loving but tired eyes. It was a busy and stressful day for both of them, but now they’re on each other’s embrace, keeping warm from the rain and the cold of the beginning of their relationship.

“It’s okay Woongie”, Youngjo replied, adjusting the blonde hairs and fondling the other’s cheeks. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Thank you. For being like this”, the other said, keeping the sentence vague as it meant so many things. He realized that he chose the right man for himself. Mutual respect really is something sexy.

Youngjo’s eyes started smiling again and he looked gorgeous, despite the messy hair all over the place, which Hwanwoong tried to tame.

“I love my Woongie aegi.”

“I love my personal rapper and serenader”

Youngjo started laughing and blushing while Hwanwoong continued to playfully make his voice sound cool and making rapping gestures.

“YA! I’m Raflame and I am whipped for my little Woongie. Ra spit out flame!”

Hwanwoong was giggling and then yelping as Youngjo tried to make him stop by filling his face with pecks. Both got lost laughing despite the hour late in the night. But, because the hours were heavy on their eyes, they ended up falling asleep in the middle of soft touches and glances, not once thinking about how tired they actually were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable isn't it? Did it cleanse your soul? Good! Next chapter will be all about sin


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all came here for this, I know it

Hwanwoong was happily jumping around the dorm, from one place to the other while texting on his phone. Keonhee’s eyes couldn’t even concentrate on the tv, as he was expecting the other to end up bumping onto something so he could laugh at him.

“What the hell are you so excited for?”, Keonhee asked.

Hwanwoong suddenly froze. “N-none of your business”, he answered, stuttering.

“I know it’s Youngjo. But what’s so special about this date that has got you hopping around the house like that?”, he kept on asking. Hwanwoong and his boyfriend have been to plenty of dates already, but his friend never acted like this. And it’s not even a date, he’s just staying over for the night. _Oh_.

“I need your help with my outfit. Come on”, Hwanwoong diverted the topic, dragging Keonhee inside his bedroom, despite him whining about leaving the episode of the drama in the middle.

The two boys searched for clothes that could make a killer outfit for that night. They decided to use one of the million pairs of ripped jeans Hwanwoong owns as a base. Going for formal trousers would be too serious for the occasion and jeans are very easy to work with.

When it came to a top, they were undecided between various pieces, trying to make the outfit as provocative as Hwanwoong wanted.

“You don’t have any daring ones…”, Keonhee said, throwing all the rejected pieces to the side.

“The cropped sweater with the sheer t-shirt underneath was a good option. But the colours don’t go well together…”, Hwanwoong sighed.

“What about using only the sheer t-shirt?”, Keonhee suggested with knowing eyes. “It’s the sexiest it can get. Unless you want to go naked.”

“Isn’t it a bit too cold for this weather?”, the blonde asked, actually not disliking the idea.

“Are we going all in or not? I’m pretty sure you won’t feel the cold at all, Woongie”, Keonhee replied in a convinced tone.

Hwanwoong agreed and tried the combination on. He really did like what he saw, as the jeans and the revealing t-shirt complimented his slim body shape perfectly. And he feels very confident wearing it, despite how daring it actually is.

“What jacket should I wear on top, though?”, the blonde asked.

“Hm… should be something warmer. And it has to take the attention away from what’s underneath, so that when Youngjo notices what you’re really wearing, it’ll be a pleasant surprise”, his friend suggested while looking for the best match inside the wardrobe.

“Speaking of jackets, I still have Youngjo’s with me. I have to give it back”, Hwanwoong remembered, picking it up from his desk chair.

Keonhee looked at the jacket he mentioned, the denim one filled with Youngjo’s scribbles and intricacies. His mind clicked.

“Wait! You could wear that one! So that it’s like you’re wearing your boyfriend’s jacket on your almost naked body”, Keonhee said, making sexy poses beside Hwanwoong at the mirror, as he explained the intention.

“Keonhee! Scandalous! I like that”, Hwanwoong replied, also posing sexily at the mirror wearing the jacket. Keonhee even took a mirror selfie. Two scandalous bros seducing the mirror.

“You can wear a random coat on top for the cold and then take it off as soon as you’re inside his house. Seductively”, Keonhee exemplified, really invested in his acting.

Both laughed and the outfit was basically complete. Hwanwoong decided to add some accessories, choosing some simple but shiny ear cuffs and a dainty choker, so as to not take all the attention away from his exposed torso.

For the hair, he parted it evenly in the middle and gave it a bit of volume. Keonhee helped with the makeup, to make Hwanwoong’s pretty eyes stand out more, creating an intense gaze with some shadowing and the tiniest bit of glitter. The blonde was really satisfied with the look they had pulled off.

“Now look at you!”, Keonhee hyped Hwanwoong up. “Don’t forget to take pics, you’ve got to shove that in everyone’s faces.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that”, the blonde assured, having promised to let Youngjo give him a short photo session, one of the reasons why he felt the need to step up his game.

“Now go get him, little tiger”, his friend said, slapping the other’s butt.

☆

When Youngjo opened his door after hearing the so awaited doorbell, he saw a gorgeous blonde man with glittery eyes, waiting to enter with a smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach realizing that such a beauty was no other than his boyfriend. When will this teenage-like excitement go away? He doesn’t want it to ever stop, though.

Hwanwoong was also stunned by the looks of his boyfriend: he was in all black, wearing a shirt tucked in some leather pants, which emphasized his bulky thighs. Besides, to make the look even more daring and enticing, he was also wearing a simple black thigh harness. The voluptuous look was balanced by some classy shoes and, in the absence of scribbles, the only thing that screamed Youngjo were his usual rose earrings. He put such effort in his appearance, he even finally cut his overgrown hair, that the blonde now misses. Hwanwoong could now see Youngjo’s full sex appeal and could be on his knees already.

“Woah…”, it escaped from the blonde’s mouth. It made Youngjo have a little proud smirk on his face. Hwanwoong may not say what he really thinks, but the other always notices these little things.

“As always, you look perfect”, Youngjo said, completely hypnotized, holding Hwanwoong’s hand and opening the way to the inside of the dorm. “Come in baby.”

“I brought a little thing for you”, Hwanwoong said as he came in, offering a small colourful bag to his boyfriend and saying hi to Sunny, who was jumping onto his legs.

“You didn’t have to buy anything, Woongie”, Youngjo said, but accepting the gift.

“You bought me so many things already. It’s only fair”, the blonde said, expecting a good reaction to the present.

Youngjo’s eyes widened when he found a Daniel Caesar album, one of his favourite singers. He looked at Hwanwoong with his mouth open, like a little surprised child.

“You covered his songs a few times, I thought you’d like it”, Hwanwoong added, smiling tenderly.

Youngjo went jumping to his bedroom to turn on the cd player and immediately started a soundtrack for their date. When he turned around, the blonde had taken off his larger coat to show off his outfit in full glory. He had never seen his own denim jacket being used so sexily. Hwanwoong even let it drop from one shoulder, leaving the sheer t-shirt underneath more exposed.

“Oh my god…”, Youngjo could barely say, as his breath was taken away at the sight.

“You like it?”, Hwanwoong asked, coming closer and wiggling his shoulders like he typically does when he’s happy.

“No words…”, the other said, kissing him deeply. However, Youngjo didn’t want to go forward to tonight’s main plans just yet. He had envisioned a film style photo session, playing with the neon and the domestic grunge vibe of his bedroom.

“Come on Sunny, you’ll have to sleep here today”, he said, leaving the poor dog in another room. Sunny hates it when his owner does this, but he will be a good boy, stay silent and sleep, and maybe he’ll get pets from Hwanwoong in the morning.

With fierce and daring expressions, both posed to the camera in carefully calculated angles around the house, from playful scenarios in the bathroom to bolder model-like stances in the bedroom, using the help of the timer and, of course, incredible power couple energy. Hwanwoong felt especially empowered giving it his all in solo pictures, as Youngjo shot the camera without stopping the encouraging compliments, always helping the blonde in the best way. His boyfriend always made him feel like the most stunning man in the world, to the point his self-confidence would threaten the stars glowing outside.

Checking the pictures on the small camera screen, Youngjo suggested Hwanwoong should take off his jacket for the sheer top to gleam with the flash. With that, the blonde turned his back at the other, as in telling him to take it off himself. Youngjo did it carefully, watching as Hwanwoong’s skin was being revealed bit by bit, just for him. He’s getting a little bit too turned on by the sensuality of that gesture and the blonde’s hot confidence.

Hwanwoong made sure to pose even more daringly, hoping to completely seduce Youngjo. Even when recording short aesthetic clips, the blonde showed his true self, dancing towards the camera, as his boyfriend gradually walked back. His moves were smooth and striking, despite not practicing regularly.

When it was Hwanwoong’s turn as the photographer, he got to see Youngjo’s strong attitude and confidence shining through the lenses. He effortlessly pulled a smug look and knew exactly how to give focus to the details of his outfit and the feelings he wanted to convey. He has some type of talent in front of the cameras too, and that won’t let Hwanwoong wait much longer until he can’t handle waiting for more action, as he was constantly getting distracted by Youngjo’s muscular build.

Reaching closer to his boyfriend, taking close up shots, Hwanwoong was close enough to sit on his lap and start kissing him, impatient to turn off the cameras. Youngjo understood the intention of the move and took the camera from his hands, leaving it on the bedside table and changing the background music to Beauty Behind the Madness by The Weeknd.

He sat back down on the bed and let Hwanwoong get back to his position, the dark haired grabbing his ass to keep him close to him, feeling the weight on his crotch. The blonde was really thirsty already, biting Youngjo’s lips after the kisses and unbuttoning the other’s black shirt, as breathing intensified.

Youngjo also got impatient, quickly getting rid of his shirt and taking off Hwanwoong’s thin sheer layer. The blonde wanted to take a good look at the other’s wide torso, but the Youngjo already started kissing him from the neck downwards, until his bellybutton. There, he stopped and looked at Hwanwoong’s lusty eyes to ask for permission to take another piece of clothing.

The blonde started loosening his belt himself, getting up from his lap to do it faster. Taking off the ripped jeans, he revealed his underwear: the lace boxers that made him hate Youngjo. He had the smuggest look on his face as he did the reveal, knowing how much that would affect the other.

Indeed, Youngjo barely knew how to react, except for his boner. He hated to admit it after all the confusion that followed because of it, but he was right. Hwanwoong looked fucking stunning with that piece. However, he suddenly looked alarmed and got up, running to get something from the other side of the bedroom.

“Am… am I going too fast?”, Hwanwoong asked, terrified of the chance of leaving the other uncomfortable.

“No, no”, Youngjo said, sitting back on his place with a little wrapped box. “I almost forgot about this.”

Hwanwoong looked at the little gift and didn’t understand the timing at all. “Now?”

“It has to be now”, Youngjo said, bringing him closer by the waist.

Hwanwoong opened the box and found something shiny. It looked like a necklace at first, but, as he took it out, it was much longer than a necklace. It was a dainty waist chain that almost seemed like a twin piece to the choker he was wearing. The same waist chain he wanted so much from the store. This motherfucker did it again.

“I thought you’d look gorgeous with it”, he said, smiling at him. “Are you okay with it?”

“I wanted this so badly”, Hwanwoong confessed. “Can you help me put it on?”

Youngjo helped him out and showed him to the mirror. Hwanwoong didn’t want to believe how well that fit his small waist. Youngjo put his hands on his waist from behind and kept the praise going, laying his head on the smaller’s shoulders.

“You are so fucking hot, you know that?”

Hwanwoong is at a stage in which he doesn’t even get shy with his compliments any longer, he feels shivers all over his skin instead. That’s Youngjo’s way of leaving someone completely turned on, and it’s definitely effective.

“Then get back to your place and feel the heat”, Hwanwoong demanded, pushing Youngjo to make him sit back on the bed. The dark haired loved that move of dominance and was expectant, throwing his intense gaze at Hwanwoong’s almost naked body, as he moved it sensually to the music and mouthing the lyrics while sliding his hands along his skin, illuminated by the green and pink neon, making the chains glitter and the lace look more desirable off his body.

The blonde didn’t really know what he was doing anymore, he never had felt like this, in all honesty. It’s not his first time, but he was too used to feeling insecure about himself and his body during sex, tired of being played down upon because of his build, never being able to play around as he desired. But, with time, he worked on his own self-worth and he never had a partner make him feel so powerful and handsome like Youngjo does. Especially wearing those beautiful pieces, Hwanwoong felt like royalty, perfectly capable of giving Youngjo all the pleasure he wants.

With lewd eyes, the royal king rolled his body, sitting back on Youngjo’s boner and making him lay down, staying on top of him and filling his upper body with kisses, pulling the harness in a way of telling the other to take off the rest of his outfit.

Youngjo’s smirk only became more obvious and his eyes sharper, taking off his pants without moving from his place. He thought Hwanwoong had told him he preferred to bottom, but this is some crazy vigour coming from the counterpart. It excited him insanely, as he never got to experience such a thing from any other partner he had before.

“ _Make love to me_ ”, Hwanwoong pleaded in a whisper at Youngjo’s ear.

That aroused the dark haired to levels he couldn’t comprehend rationally, and they didn’t even start any specifically sexual contact yet. When his pants were off, he turned Hwanwoong around and put himself on top.

“Can I start slow, baby?”, he asked at the blonde’s ear. The other whined, patience long gone, but agreed, putting himself in a more comfortable position on the bed, laying back on the comfy pillows, while the other went to grab a bottle of lube.

“Is this position okay?”, Youngjo asked. Even while being an asshole who can’t stop the teasing, he cares more about Hwanwoong’s safety than anything. “ _I’ll make you want me more_ ”, he whispered in a deep voice.

Hwanwoong bit his lip at the phrase he just heard and felt how stimulated he already was as Youngjo slid his delicate lace underwear along his sensitive legs, so unbearably slowly.

The dark haired lubricated his fingers and slid one inside Hwanwoong, making him shiver at the contact. After getting used to it, Youngjo put another one in, encouraging the blonde to stroke himself too. Hwanwoong didn’t know how the other was controlling himself so well, but the various stimuli were making him go crazy. Hell… even just looking at those intense brown eyes was arousing.

With the third finger in, Hwanwoong gasped and tried to handle the hand movements of the other, who was looking for his prostate. When Youngjo did hit the sweet spot, the blonde left a moan, almost forgetting about his hand on his cock.

Youngjo kept his fingers moving in and out, waiting for Hwanwoong to say something, to beg for him, to want him badly, so he can relieve his almost untouched boner inside him and give his ethereal boyfriend the pleasure he deserves.

“Youngjo… please”, Hwanwoong cried out, feeling his orgasm getting closer. “I need you… now.”

Hearing that, the other took his fingers out, making the blonde gasp again at how empty he suddenly got. After carefully putting on a condom, Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong’s glare of desire and smirked, grabbing his wrists and putting them beside his head and, kissing him intensely, he quickly put all his length inside Hwanwoong, making his back arch. Youngjo groaned as his dick finally had contact with skin, and it felt so satisfying and rewarding.

After breathing more or less stabilized, Youngjo’s pace had been set, not forgetting about the kisses and hickeys he was leaving on Hwanwoong’s beautiful skin. On his part, the blonde was moaning louder, as the other was already hitting his sweet spot like before, but more intensely. He was reaching the stars, feeling like one, hoping to be making Youngjo feel the same.

“You feel so good”, Youngjo said in between pants, as he got faster and faster, reaching his climax. Hwanwoong knew he was about to come anytime, so he was gripping hard to the sheets, moaning Youngjo’s name, wanting the other to come inside him quickly too, after so much teasing and stimulation that made their bodies feel especially sensitive to the simplest touch.

As sweat was already dripping and breaths got out of control, Hwanwoong came over his belly with a louder moan, feeling his legs tremble with Youngjo still going back and forth, hitting his orgasm shortly after, moaning deeply. He fell on Hwanwoong, tired and satisfied, still inside him. The blonde ran his hands on the dark hair, his mind way above the rainy clouds.

Regaining strength, Youngjo slowly pulled out and went to get some wet towels to clean themselves up. He carefully took Hwanwoong’s waist chain off and cleaned his belly, as the other wiped off the sweat dripping from his dark hair.

“You spoil me too much, Jo”, Hwanwoong broke the post sex silence, his voice slightly hoarse.

“It’s nothing compared to how much you give me, Woongie”, Youngjo said, kissing Hwanwoong’s forehead. That drew a little smile of satisfaction on the blonde’s face. He was worried whether he was pleasing the other as much as he felt pleased, since he got so distracted in his arousal.

“You were really incredible. You’re something else”, Youngjo confessed, not finding the right words and wanting to engrave in his mind that image of Hwanwoong in his rawest state: messy hair, sweaty skin shining with the colourful lights and a soft smile of pleasure. That was deserving of a picture, but it’s more special if it belongs only to Youngjo’s eyes.

“You made me be like this”, the blonde replied, realizing how much he really did, having showed his strong attitude and sex appeal. “ _Damn, Hwanwoong. I’m proud of you_ ”, he thought to himself.

“Nah. It was all you”, the other insisted, getting up again. “I’m going to have a shower. Do you want to go first?”

“No, go ahead”, Hwanwoong answered, feeling the weight of the late hours and the tiredness after sex fall over him.

☆

Youngjo got back to the bedroom feeling much fresher and clean.

“You can go now Woon...gie?”, he said, noticing how Hwanwoong had fallen asleep cutely, leaving a hand on his tummy, like a baby. The sound of the rain outside might’ve lullabied him, as the cd had already stopped playing long ago.

It seems Youngjo will only be able to change the bedsheets tomorrow, as he didn’t want to wake up the other boy, already sleeping so peacefully. He made the blonde feel comfy under the covers and joined him, lying down beside him.

He caressed Hwanwoong’s cheeks softly, thinking about how much love he feels for a single individual. Smiling lovingly, before letting himself fall asleep, Youngjo said the words:

“I love you, Woongie aegi.”

“I love you, Jo”, Hwanwoong answered, in a tiny sleepy voice.

Youngjo opened his eyes again, as he was not expecting a reply at all. But he chuckled as he understood the blonde might be saying that in a half asleep state.

“I’ll buy you as many lattes as you want tomorrow, okay?”, he said, spooning the other.

“Hm”, Hwanwoong answered in between his dreams.

Finally, the two were asleep on the embrace of each other, satisfied and wildly in love, finding comfort, shelter and confidence in each other. One would dare say they were perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo best boy, everyone.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! I always love to make someone's day brighter!
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/neviumi)


End file.
